No Time Left
No Time Left. Thats It. There's no time. Im packing as we speak. What? No I'm not crazy, they're after me I swear Im in danger! He- hello? Are you still there? I slammed the phone onto the reciever. I looked around the old room. I was on the run. Why? All because I opened something i shouldnt have. Yes I am running from some people who want to kill me. Its not my fault though, I mean, if someone asked you if you wanted to know about all of the next generation consoles and games would you say no? You may refer to me as "Kyle." I enjoy playing Fallout games on the PC. My favorite one of the series is New Vegas. I would go on an IRC Chat on a website called NewVegas Nexus quite frequently. It was my favorite pass time to discuss some of the games mods among other things. It was a normal day, in my normal life. I would sit on my computer chair, and sit in the chat and discuss things. Mainly people who got in the chat were "Regulars" as we called ourselves. A new arrival in the chat were few and far in between. Anyway, someone joined the chatroom under the name "NoTimeLeft" He wouldnt speak he was just there. So we went on with our business occasionally asking in chat who he was and such but we never got a response. After a while I got off the chat and started playing Fallout. I had some new mods installed I wanted to try out. However when i booted up the game the IRC chat popped up instead. 1 New Message Odd. Normally people dont private message me they just speak in chat. I am also just realizing how odd it was my game crashed to show that someone PMed me on the chat (PM is Private Message.) I apologize, this just happened yesterday and I am still shaken up. Anyway, I opened the PM And it was from No Time Left. It wasn't a statement. Or a question it was just a yes or no button. DO YOU WANT TO ACCEPT THE FILE? YES or NO I scanned it for viruses. No viruses found, and it was a .zip archive. I downloaded it and extracted the file to my desktop. The file wasnt too big, no applications in the extracted folder just a Tick.txt and Tock.png file. I opened the .txt and it happened. The file came up. It said: Hello! Sadly, you're next and you are running out of time. Since you have opened this file you are entitled to its contents, its all highly illegal and Classified information and a vast amount of people will do anything to get their hands on this information. What you have is all of the information on the next generation systems hardware. Also there is information on release dates and critical information on many of games and game companys including Bethesda, Activision ETC. So your probably the most wanted human being on the earth. It is Inevitable you are going to die. And I am going to enjoy your death because you will run out of time. And when that happens, you repost or send this file to ONE Individual over the internet. Enjoy your final days on the planet I'm sure I will. What the hell did I just read? This is either a really messed up troll or some sort of internet prank. Either way I would not have taken this seriously if this next part didnt startle me the most. I right clicked the extracted file and clicked delete. Nothing happened. So I tried it again, same result. Odd. I decided to open the file and just delete Tick.txt. When I attempted to delete this an error screen popped up. ERROR 666: You Shouldn't Do That. You have got to be kidding me. So I did download a virus. Ugh I will just reboot my computer to a previous time. I attempted to do this, Reboot computer, Revert to an older backup or save. But I only got an error saying "command not found." Now I was irritated, a virus that wouldn't let me get rid of and that my anti-virus wasnt picking up. I remembered the other file. It was 9:03 PM and no one was on the IRC chat, even the No Time Left person was gone. No answeres there. So I opened the Tock.png file, and what i saw disturbed me greatly. It was just a blank photo of the sky. I dont know what bugged me so much about it but it wasn't correct, it was artificial. It wasnt real. I decided to edit the photo with GIMP. Turns out the sky was just a poorly done cover over a picture of a clock that had "NO TIME LEFT" carved on the clock hands. But the strange things didnt stop there. Oh no there was one last thing I feel worth mentioning. My desktop. The Icons rearranged into a circle. In the middle was a new file. NO TIME LEFT.gif. I opened this. It was the clock, the same in Tock.img but the hands were on zero. And some text was appearing stating simply "They're coming. 2033 Se Ruby Ct Port Orchard CA." That was my exact address. This was not something that you can just get off of the internet I did not put any private information on the Nexus. I was done, I packed up my things and left. To be honest I dont know if i'll live to make it to my undisclosed destination. I guess it doesnt take much to spook me, maybe this is all fake, maybe all of the information I read was false. But I do know, I posted the file on a Reddit Sub Forum for Fallout 4. I also know that I have No Time Left... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Fallout Category:Video Game Category:Original Story